Start of something new
by Paro.noid
Summary: Bonnie and Damon knew that after returning from the Other side, they weren't the same. Something had changed. Caroline and Stefan knew what they wanted. The only difference was that Stefan had confessed. Caroline hadn't. So, how long did it take them to realize? 5 months? 5 yrs? 15 yrs? *Do peep in* Note: Even chapters (Bamon), Odd chapters (Steroline). May merge sometime.
1. Prologue

**X Hi..guys! This is my 1st Fanfiction here.**  
 **Do hoop in and do leave you suggestions.X**

 **PURELY BAMON/STEROLINE**  
 **So non-shippers...STAY AWAY.**

* * *

 **Bonnie and Damon knew that after returning from the Other side, they weren't the same.**

 **Something had changed. It had.  
Was it just to simply being Best Friends, or something more?**

 **While both had developed a soft corner for each other.  
Both knew it was WAY to soon after Elena.**

 **So, how long did it take them to realize?  
5 months? 5 yrs? 15 yrs?**

 **Damon could wait till eternity for his answer.  
But not Bon-Bon.**

* * *

 **Caroline and Stefan knew what they wanted.  
They knew what the other wanted.  
It was the same.  
The only difference was that Stefan had confessed.  
Caroline hadn't.**

 **Stefan promised to wait, till she was ready.  
So how long did Caroline took?  
5 yrs, 25 yrs,100 yrs, 250 yrs?**

 **Both had feelings for each other, but what happens when a similar face is visiting the Mystic Falls?  
Namely - Klaus.**

* * *

 ** **While the brothers reconnect, so do these 2 Besties.**  
 **Can they solve each-others problems?****


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter I~**

1 week= 168 hrs=10080 minutes= 604800 seconds.

It had been a week, since they had laid Elena's body in the coffin, and locked it in the Salvatore Crypt.  
Bonnie had casted a spell so that nobody could enter the Crypt, including Damon.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning.

Damon had opened his 3rd Bourbon bottle. He was all alone. Literally alone.

No Elena, no, not for at least 60-70 yrs.  
Stefan left just the next day, saying he had to visit one of his witch friends, Damon knew he had a different reason, but didn't interrogate him further.  
He was pretty sure that Caroline would never waste her so-called precious time to check up on him, nope she won't.  
He didn't expect Alaric to check up on him, yet. The poor guy had been through a lot. Dying, returning to life, being a vampire, massacred wedding, dead Fiancée.  
Jeremy and Tyler also left the very next day, trying to fulfill Elena's last wish, to lead a happy life, a life away from the town of Mystic Falls.

Presently, he lay on the road, where he had first met Elena. It was dark with only the moonlight shining on him. He couldn't believe it. For the first time in his 173yrs, he had finally had everything. Love of his life- Elena, Best friends- Alaric, Bon-Bon, and finally he had started to mend his broken and violent relationship with baby brother-Stefan.

A ideal life, or so he thought, until Kai- the Gemini coven sociopath returned, and slaughter his happiness, and also of others.

Sure, he knew that Elena wasn't dead, technically.  
Just in a coma-like sleep, and that he would be able to spend his eternal life with her mortal life,  
but only after 60-70 yrs, give or take 10 yrs that his Bon-Bon lived.

* * *

7:00 am.

[Flashback]

Elena: I love you, Damon Salvatore.

[Flashback ends]

He stood in front of his room's fire place. He felt all the emotions he never wanted to deal with.  
Pain. Anger. Guilt. Frustration.

He felt like switching off his humanity, again. But, he knew that when the love of his life woke up, she won't be much impressed by his choices.

'I could have saved her.' He screamed at himself, and threw the now empty bottle in the fire place.  
'I could have saved her….if…..' He regretted, and hated himself for the fact that this thought came into his mind.  
'If….i….killed….' He could not believe what he was just about to say.  
Kill Bonnie? Bon-Bon? His best friend? The only reason he survived the prison world?

Angrily, he made him way towards the library.  
The entire place was pitching black. Only because all the windows of the mansion were covered with thick curtains that Damon had not opened in a week.  
It was early morning, and sun had just risen.

He suddenly had an outburst of emotions, and did the next thing.  
He opened all the curtain(thanks to his vampire speed), opened the windows, and removed his daylight ring.

* * *

'Damon…..Damon…Damn it…..get up!'  
Damon felt something hard, yet soft acquainting with his facial features.

'Damn it….get up!'  
His eyes shuttered. Everything was dark, indicating the fact, that whoever the person was had drawn the curtains.

His skin, it didn't hurt as much as he had expected.

He finally managed to open his eyes.  
'Bonnie!'

He felt happy, at the same time sad, quite depressed.  
He couldn't control his anger anymore, and so he vented out all his anger on her.

'What the hell do you think you'r doing here?'  
'Damon? You were burning! LITERALLY'

'Soo?'  
'What the hell do you mean so?'

'You could have died.'  
'So? At least i would have been with her...' He screamed, venting out all his anger.

Bonnie understood, that Damon was clearly suffering from MDD.  
And that was clearly no way a good sign. Either for him, or for anybody else.  
Bonnie suddenly noticed something. Damon's eyes were shining, not in a good way, at least.  
She knew that Damon would kill himself before letting anyone see this side of him.  
She also knew, that her best friend would like if she took care of her boyfriend.

'Hey...it will be okay,' Bonnie tried to sooth him.  
'She will be back.' She sat beside him, and wrapped her hands around his shoulder.

Damon buried his face in his hands. Bonnie knew that he wasn't crying, just that he was on the verge of crying.  
'Shhh...it'll be okay..'

Bonnie knew that Damon would never want anyone to see him in this state.  
But, she knew that he needed someone. He needed her.

* * *

So...here's the 1st chapter.  
Do leave your suggestions.

Thank you!


	3. Note

Hey everyone!

First off,

I am EXTREMELY sorry for not continuing the story (God! How much I wanted to)

Anyway, coming back, I'm planning to revive the story *I root for Steroline*

So, please to suggest, should I or not?

Thank you!

Once again, sorry!


End file.
